uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SPQRobin
Hi SPQRobin -- we are excited to have United Wiki Nations as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Ey :-). Nu de volgende vraag: wat heeft prioriteit? (en wat vind je van de hoofdpagina) Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:24, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ik wou juist een berichtje op het forum zetten, int engels zodat iedereen mee kan lezen... (Goede hoofdpagina! Hopelijk niet gebaseerd op de standaard? :p) 16:28, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Nee, op de Engelse en Roemeense Wikipedia's lol. Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Zie ook Forum:Administration. Wie gaan er moderator worden, staatsleiders Libertas, Adlibita, Lovia + Markvondeegel oid? Alexandru (RWC - WS) 16:31, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Jouw project is erg ontwikkelt! Een echt succes :) Goed idee. Kremnae 17:04, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Het begon met een klein ideetje... Ik zal de pagina History beginnen :-) 17:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Admins Please don't forget to make the Adlibitan/Libertasian/Lovian/Vreelandan admins sysops here too. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Robin Ik wil je nu niet opjagen ofzo, of hoe je dat ook alweer zegt :-P, maar Petru en ik worden een beetje tegengehouden omdat we de MediaWiki-pagina's niet kunnen wijzigen/aanmaken en pagina's verwijderen, zoals Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD. Ik hoop dat je 't begrijpt ;-) Alexandru ( - ) 15:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Ik had het eigenlijk nog niet gedaan omdat er nog geen beslissing ofzo gemaakt was, maar ok, wie moet ik allemaal admin maken? 17:05, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::k Denk Dimitri? En bedankt he! :-) Ook van Petru's kant. Alexandru ( - ) 17:09, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Van mij ook nog 's n bedankt hé :) 12:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Libertas (Dutch) Effe 2 vraagjes: # Wille gij aub meehelpen met The Libertan Times? Ik zou graag hebben dat jij hoofdredacteur wordt van "Buitenland", vermits je je daar vooral mee wil bezighouden. # Heb gezien wat je met het sjabloon "Navigatie" gedaan hebt, dat biedt wel mogelijkheden. Nu was mijn vraag of je mij zou kunnen helpen met een navigatie maken. Het zou ook een uitklapmenu worden, alleen zou het 250px breedt zijn en rechts moeten worden uitgelijnd mr als ik het uitklap mag de tekst niet naar onder gaan mr moet die verzet worden zodat het tegen de box komt. Snap je? -- 17:52, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :# Hmm, kwil wel maar kben niet goed in zo'n dinges. :# Nee, begrijp je niet echt :-) :: 20:34, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :: Ik zal je artikels wel nakijken en zo. Alleen ben ik niet van plan om mij vaak met UWN bezig te gaan houden. Zal tegen dat je terug komt van vakantie een voorbeeldje proberen uit te werken. --Martin de Muntegu 09:09, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Forum Lovia Everybody is welcome in Mäöres to talk about the situation in Lovia, link. --Oos Wes (Bès) 05:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Judge Dear Robin, Because you are the UWN President, I want to ask you the following: *Could you be the judge in the case of the Adlibitan-Lovian Conflict? I think you are the most neutral one and I think you know the most about the UWN constitution (and the other "gebeuren"). So please, if you want to accept this, I could sue the King of Lovia and we can open the trial. Yours faithfully, 12:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Ziltland Hartstikke bedankt ! I owe you a shop ! ¿Lars Washington? 13:41, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Aesopos Wil jij Aesopos adminrechten geven. Dit omdat Aesopos Ziltland wil overzetten naar geofictie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hi! I would like sysio and bureaucratship here. Thank you. Erwin(mesaje| ) 11:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ceol Hi.I have a wiki nation called Ceol.I was wondering could it become a member of the United Wiki Nations.? Please? the link : http://islandnation.wikia.com/wiki/Islandnation_Wiki Masterire (talk) 19:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC)